You are just perfect
by IsabellaRoth
Summary: He is too perfect. He loves her. He deserves someone like her.What are you doing Jason? REVIEW or I wont continue..I want inspiration, and criticizes Pliz!Star/Rob.Rob/Raven/RedX.Chapter 6:Ravens SEVEN SINS!*EDITED*Chap 7:Losing control of myself, UP!
1. Chapter I: I want to be loved

**I don't own nothing. its so so sad.**

**Just have some fun. Sorry, I probably had a lot of grammar mistakes.**

**Please review!!!And tell me what you think! =D**

**

* * *

**

Chapter one: "I want to be loved"

12 th. February, 2010

* * *

There are many words used to describe, Raven, from the Teen Titans team. _Sullen, emotionless, gothic, uncaring, angry, ruthless and surely sarcastic_. But there was a word no one would ever thought would be used to describe Raven, _passionate._

The sad fact is the dark goddess has a crush--on her handsome leader. He was different from most teenager boys. Do you know why? He was kind, compassionate, and warm with his friends but more than that he was like her.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

_Robin, Robin._ I whispered.

Outside, he was perfect, like a magazine model. His skin was normal, maybe a little tanned. His height was also normal. He was taller than me obviously. He was about 5.9 ft approximately. His chest was perfect, seeing him without a shirt was a scene that no woman wanted to forget. His beauty was striking. He was already 19 years. I had the good fortune to be, I think, the only one who could look at his eyes before. His eyes were bright, deep, mystical, blue as the purest sea in this world.

I'm shocked by his beauty, his pure heart, his courage …him ...

I'm in love with him, but…who can blame me? Who would not fall in love with Robin?

I hate this feeling; he makes me feel, hot, weird, girly…Agrr… I am feeling like a preppy girl... I hate being in love with him. He has what he deserves, Starfire. Starfire, the beautiful alien who is pretty thin, sweet, a good friend, attractive, tanned, tall, well, she is the perfect girl for him.

I'm almost certain that the perfect people should be together. So someone like me, a very imperfect person, should not mingle with them.

In particular, because…Who am I to destroy the relationship of my friend? ...Even if I wanted, I couldn´t do something like that. Robin is too perfect to be with someone like me. This would break all the laws of nature.

People, Do you want to know what is "the imperfection"? Imperfection is my synonym. Sad but is the reality.

I am weak, I never tried to confess to him how much I like him. Because of my failure to act, he has fallen for another. Another far more brighter and far more beautiful than I could ever hope to be.

The vivacious Starfire. But, well, I said it before. I am just FRUSTRATED.

I can´t hate her. She is a good friend. Unfortunately that made things even more complicated.

But as complicated as the situation is, I know, I must try to get past it in order to survive.

'As if that's anything new to me. I've always survived but I never lived.'

I was lying in bed, playing and replaying in my head thoughts of my life, thoughts of Robin, thoughts of them together and thoughts of...Starfire.

"Raven, Raven! It´s time for Breakfast!" Beast boy said and brought me out of my daydreaming.

_Shit._ Now was the most difficult part of the day. To wake up and not feel him next to me. To wake up and feel Starfire's emotions over and over. About how her life was happy and perfect...with Robin.

I decided to get out of bed and headed for my mirror. I hated the damn thing because vanity was a pointless emotion but It would be useful...for today at least…I don´t know why…

I was dressed in my pajamas. I took them off. I wanted a good look at my body. I´ve never done this before.

I decided to see my full body. The weird amethyst colored hair. I wished it was a normal hair color like my namesake. The pale colourless skin…My skin was like paper, cold, it looks like I never went out in the sun. Perhaps, in the middle ages, a pale woman was a symbol of beauty, but not now. Maybe if I had been born in the Middle Ages I would have been considered pretty, but not now. I wasn´t exactly a lucky person.

Then there was the most obvious, my scrawny figure and big breasts. I could consider myself a shapely woman. But ... here we go again ... I'm still weird. A strange beauty. Who could love a weird girl like me?

The mirror cracked. I just remembered why I didn't like to look at myself.

´I hated that mirror anyway´ I said while I was picking the pieces of glass. I did it with my powers so it took only a pair of minutes.

I got dressed in my leotard, cloak and boots. I looked back at my personal small mirror, the portal to ´Nevermore´, and looked at my face. My hair, It was horrible! Why the hell Did I cut it?.

'Something has got to change.' I whispered.

´ Oh, tanrıçası Eris, sana büyümek saçımı yapmak için yalvarıyorum´ I said as my hair grew to my waist.

With that I left my room towards the kitchen.

**

* * *

**

Everyone looked up as the door swooshed open and I walked into the main room. If I was anyone else I would have burst out laughing at the scene the teen heroes were in. Cyborg was trying to wrench a piece of tofu from Beastboy's hand while Robin was pulling on his other arm to try and get him to unclench his grasp on Beastboy's throat. Starfire was only meters away from me. She was cooking a violet and pink concoction and adding something strange.

´Friend Raven. I have prepared a Gofnark in honor of this wonderful sunny day. Would you like to partake in the traditional earth art of the licking of the spoon"? Starfire said in her overly perky voice holding up a spoonful of whatever it was to her.

´Uh noo, Thanks Star I'm not hungry´ I said trying to avoid the disgusting ´food´.

´Well I will see if my friends Cyborg and Beastboy will enjoy some´ She said smiling. _Oh Azar, I want to hate her, but I can´t, she is good friend…Why is not she a bad girl? Well, the word ´bad´ doesn't fit with Star. _My thoughts were interrupted by Star.

´ Oh friend Raven, Your hair looks fantastic!´ Starfire said to me practically yelling.

Everyone turned to look at me. They stared at me as if I were the eighth wonder of the world. I hated it. I hated being observed. I was feeling almost naked, and much more without my hood which fell without my noticing. _Shit._

´Hey, Rae, you look very nice today´ Beast boy was the first to speak even shocked.

´Sis, you look pretty nice with long hair´ Cy said smiling to me.

´Nice change Rav…´Robin said But he was cut by the alarm before he could finish what he was saying

BEEP BEEP BEEP

Gathered around the main computer to oversee a report. Beast Boy jumped over the couch to join his friends and scooted next to Raven who eyed her green changeling of a friend for a moment then directed her full attention towards Robin.

Robin, the fearless leader of the Teen Titans, turned back to the computer in order to inform his teammates, ´Okay, listen up, I've just received an anonymous tip saying that some kind of gem within the museum is in danger of being stolen.´

´Dude, Maybe the owners are just paranoid´ Said Beast boy.

Immediately, Robin shot a narrowed glance at the green boy.

Suddenly the whole room turned red and Red X, the mysterious thief, who had not appeared since the fiasco with Chang, appeared on the screen.

Starfire unconsciously scooted closer to her boyfriend. Wrapping an arm around his, he returned the gesture by placing a hand on one of hers for reassurance.

´_The perfect couple…It´s disgusting´_ I thought giving a glance to the couple who did not noticed it.

Since Tokyo they were a couple but it was just turning out to be very odd in seeing a couple within the hero world period. _I am just jealous._

´ What the hell do you want Red?´ Robin yelled. _Oh, It was so obvious,_ _an unnecessary question. Sometimes Robin could be so predictable. He is a thief what could he want..._ _Stealing was his work, idiot._

To be the leader of the Teen Titans, Chuckles,Sometimes you can be pretty stupid.´ He said, smirking, probably.

´ Look at this, Chuckles… This gem is amazing, Don´t you think? Perhaps It is not as pretty as you cutie, but between us baby, I would prefer to have you´ Red´X said pointing Starfire cockily.

"Drop it, X" Robin annoying said. If Robin was upset now, Raven was furious. _As always, Men are always looking at Starfire, the redhead beauty. Jerks…_

Red X was smiling, I only wanted to punch him. Sometimes boys are pretty annoying.

"Ok birdie, Do you want to fight? Don't you?. If you want to catch me, meet me in the Pier 12. I will wait kids, just don´t be late" He said cockily and cut the transmission.

_This is a fucking trap. It is obvious, I don't need to be a genius. _

´Titans GO!´ Robin said. _Yeah, He pissed him off._ Four minutes after, we arrived at the pier. It was dark. I could not see almost anything.

Suddenly, We saw a light, It was Red X who appeared in front of us, probably using ´the teletransportation´. Definitly, Robin gave him too much toys.

* * *

_**Jason POV(AKA Red X)**_

Robin run towards me in a few seconds and started throwing punches. I ducked and kept focus on Raven, she was lazily walking towards us with the rest of her team, her glare intensifying with every step. Robin landed a punch to my jaw while I was watching her.

"SHIT, That hurts Chuckles" I muttered. My vision went fuzzy for a second.

"Are you tired thief?" Robin said cockily, almost like me. _Almost._

Ignoring the oncoming headache. I couldn't deny Robin was strong but I was the best. I punch Robin in the back of the neck. Birdie fell to the ground like a mannequin and I stepped over his lifeless body.

"Oh god. What did you do to Robin?" Said the sexy alien. She tried to hit me. I know that she was powerful enough to break my bonds. But…I was quick enough to knock her out easily. I irritably pulled an X off my belt. It expanded and pull her down to the ground.

"Calm down baby, I only want to hear you screaming in my bed" I said, knowing that Robin was resuming consciousness but he was still weak. She kept throwing the bolts toward me so I had to keep jumping out of the way. Raven stayed where she was, her anger increasing and more and more power practically dripping from her hands. _Why the hell was she so upset?_

"Dude!" the green kid whined. I ripped an X from my belt and threw it at him speedily. Before any transformation.

"My hair!!" He yelled. It was a bit funny his desperation. I laughed inside me. Cyborgs sonic blast just barley missed my chest. I decided that It was enough. I used the teletransportation to appear behind him. I put an X in his back. Finally, Tin man fell to the ground like the others.

"_BUT WHERE THE HELL IS THE DARK GIRL!?" _She disappeared. _Oh, god._ _This promises to be funny._

_

* * *

_

**The end of the first chapter. Whats that button down there?! woooo! Maybe you should push it and tell me what you think guys.... =D**

**Chapter two till four are already written and I'll post once I get some reveiws =D…**


	2. Chapter II: Beneath the rain

Wow. You are wonderful! I love you people! I said it before, it is difficult for me to write the fic without grammar mistakes in English. I hate myself. lol

You deserve some answers…:

_This is going to be a RedXRae, probably, but the RobXRae will be very important in the whole fic. Very important. I have plans for the Rae/Rob- As you could see in the first chapter, Raven likes Robin too much. But Jason appears in the field. He will try to change Raven´s mind. He doesn't love her. For him the feeling is more than love. For him, She is his life. But for Raven?_

_On the other hand, We have Robin. His mind is clear. At least at the beginning. He loves Starfire. He doesn't feel nothing for Raven than friendship._ _However, over time, slowly, he will feel something else._

_I have a great plan. Someone is going to appear in the next chapter. And he/she will change the lives of Jason, Robin, Raven and Starfire. You read it well people. Everyone's life will change. Everything can change. That's life. Especially in a world where everything could happen. This will be dramatic and romantic, very romantic because I am a romantic person (Now I am embarrased) .hahahaha._

**Just have some fun. Please give me reviews, I need them. I only want to be a better writer. So need to know what you think. =D**

* * *

_Chapter II :Beneath the rain_

_13 th. February_

_

* * *

_

**Jason POV(AKA Red X)**

I walked slowly into the dark warehouse trying to see the dark goddess. I was prepared to fight with Raven who was missing at the moment. An hour ago the sky was clear. It was a sunny day. Now there was no trace of the sun. The sky was gray that made it impossible to see inside the warehouse. _'Where is she?_ ´ I whispered. I was getting nervous. So I decided to go outside. I could not believe it.

_This is an illusion. This can´t be real._

She was against a wall outside the warehouse where moments earlier I had fought with her friends.

´Raven? Raven. What the hell is happening here? ´ I yelled still shocked by her attitude.

It was all very strange. She was wet, without her coat. With a very sad expression on her face. She was very distressed. She was not injured on the outside. But inside? Her amethyst eyes were half closed. They were brilliant, but not naturally. She was crying. Her eyes told me, that something was seriously wrong.

I decided to walk towards her slowly. Even with a sad face, she looked like an angel. A fallen angel. She was really angry_. But…Why? Why is she sad now? _Clearly, this was not my problem, but I could never leave her in that state. Something inside me told me to protect her. I was selfish but I couldn´t be like that with her.

She looked like a little girl there in the rain unprotected.

´Sunshine, look at me. Please, I beg you. Tell me, what is happening? ´ I said softly. I didn´t want to scare her. I could not forget that under this suit I was a villain. A villain who should not be comforting a Titan. But… What could I do? She was defenseless. I took one of my gloves. I touched her cheek softly.

'Sunshine! You are very cold. You're scaring me. Even if you think otherwise I'm not a fucking bastard who will try to fight you in this state.´ I said. With one hand I shook her shoulder carefully.

The unthinkable happened. She slapped me hard. _What was that?_

´I hate you. No one like someone like me. Men like you, just look at a beautiful and radiant perfect girl like… like…HER! ´ She said crying. Her heart and soul were almost broken. Almost.

´Raven, look at me. I only want to help. I can´t understand. What are you talking about? Who did this to you? ´ I said. I was worried. I had never worried about someone else. I always take care only of myself and my sister. _But… Raven? She is a Titan. My enemy. Isn´t she? No, She wasn´t my enemy. Robin was my enemy. I must protect her. _

She looked at me for the first time. She wasn´t crying. No more. Her eyes sparkled at me. Her amethyst eyes. _Oh god,__those eyes made her so desirable_. Her eyes looked at me sweetly. As if she was asking me for forgiveness.

´Sorry, I didn´t want to slap you. I was weak. My emotions were out of control. It wasn´t your fault. Do you know? To be a thief you have behaved well Red X.´ She said with a small smile. I was happy for her. _I don´t know why, but it feels good to be with her._ My body wanted her so badly. I wanted to hug her, comfort her. I just wanted to make her happy forever…Forever.

´_What the fuck? What the hell is happening to you Jason? Look at her. Yes, she is a beauty.__Perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. But she is a Titan, a hero.´ _I told to myself._ ´Despite this, I still want to be with her.´ _The situation was frustrating_. ´I'm committing suicide in life, but I need to do this_…´

I removed the mask. However, I had another mask underneath. _A mask like Chuckles_.

I started to cut the distance between us slowly.

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

My cheeks were red. He was too close to me. His hands held my wrists softly and his warm breath fanned against my neck. He lowered his face to me.

_´Wait a second, warm breath? Red X wasn't wearing his mask!´_

His hand fell to my hair and tangled itself around a small section, twirling it. Feeling daring and a little brave, I raised my lips to his with closed eyes and a hammering heart.

He was sweet and gentle. He was very careful with me. He tasted like strawberries and cherries. His lips were delicious. Red X held me tight so I wouldn't fall, and maneuvered us. Being a dominant male type, of course he had to make sure he was on top of me. I licked his low lip like if it was the top of an ice-cream. His tongue swirl over my lips and his strong limps keep me in place. The blood in my system raced around its tracks like Olympic runners, desperate to win a race I didn't want to finish this. I want to keep his amazing taste in my mouth forever. He took his lips away from my mouth and kissed my cheek. I kept my eyes closed, letting sensations reach my fingertips and swell inside of me. His hand was still in my hair, massaging me sweetly, so I felt sleepy, but so alert. His other hand was at my waist. My legs were on the inside off both of his, his knees pinning my thighs together.

The thief kissed up my cheek until he reached my ear, then traced the pattern back down to my lips. He gave me a chaste kiss in the commissure of my lips. He was seducing me. And I was falling.

_´ I can´t handle it anymore, I need him so bad. His scent and taste are driving me crazy. He was like a drug. My drug.´_

I kissed him back once he rubbed my lips again, and granted him full access to my mouth while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders to anchor myself. His tongue slipped inside my mouth passionately. He moved down from my lips after a few moments, to the hollow under my jaw on my neck. He sucked and kissed it until my vision swam. I titled my head back and had an overpowering urge to wrap my legs around him. This was bad. My mind and my heart wanted him. I needed to control myself, but with him near me it was impossible.

In a normal emotional state, I would have killed the thief. At least I would have hurt him pretty bad. But not today. It was his lucky day.

´ Sunshine, You taste good. I want to keep your taste forever. Beware, since today these lips are mine.´ He said to me smirking. His voice was manly, but soft, arrogant, deep. I didn't want to hear him. I didn't want to pass out. This was too much. My knees trembled. My body was shaking. Now, Robin was a memory. _A bad memory._ I shivered in the rain, it was dragging my hair down.

´I'm confused right now.´ I admitted. He hugged me tighter to his side. I fell in on his shoulder and wished I was in bed.

´ Yes´ he agreed slowly. ´I never thought a disgustingly selfless hero would cause me to want to almost reveal my identity.´ his tone had turned joking and a grin had taken hold of his face. I burrowed closer into him.

´Why did you help me before?´ He squirmed uncomfortably.

´ Trust me, I don't know. I can give you an answer right now.´ He said. He looked at my eyes.

´ You know…I just could not leave you. I could have gone. But something inside me told me to stay. I knew that you needed me. You needed someone.´ I couldn´t believe it. he was honest with me. His aura told me. I gave him a soft kiss in his cheek.

´ Thank you. But this is wrong. Both of us know that.´ I whispered in his ear. He moaned softly when my body touched him.

´ Sunshine…´ He was cut by…him.

´ STOP! What the hell is happening here?´ Robin yelled furiously. The other titans were in shock. Robin sent me a side-long glance. His face betrayed his amazement, but I could still see the accusation in his eyes, along with something else I couldn't identify.

´I have to go Sunshine´ He murmured before standing up and lifting me with him. When my feet found solid ground he let go of me and bent down to pick up his mask off the dark quickly. I didn't say a word, my mind was still seething uncomfortably with questions._ Oh god my friends! What will I do now? _

´ Bye. Bye. Chuckles. We will meet us soon. I swear.´ He said cockily. And then he was gone.

_´FUCK! I miss his touch. But…Who will save me now? Azar, let me disappear…´ _

´Robin...I can explain this.´ I said firmly but he stopped me.

Robin spun around to scowl darkly at me, pointing his green gloved finger accusingly at ME. I tried to hide any signs of caring until he opened his mouth.

´I wouldn't talk if I were you. You didn't fight him at least I can hold my own with Red X when it comes to close quarter contact with him. What did you do? Oh, yes. You were practically fucking him. You were in HIS arms like a whore. What is happening to you? ´ He yelled at me madly.

_´Who was him?. He is nothing, just a human. Did I feel something for him? Now, I forget it. He will regret what he said´ _

´Fuck you Robin, at least I was still conscious after my fight with him´ I lied. ´… and to add to that at least I wasn't taken down by the oldest trick in the book. He played you like the fool you are. Stupid bastard. Before you go around acting like you're the best of the best just remember you're still human. So shut the hell up, moron.´ Without warning I cut the space between us.

´You know, Robin. I want to give you an advice. Just fuck your girlfriend and don´t put your nose where no one is calling you.´ I whispered in his ear, almost sensually. It was "Lust". He was shocked. Perhaps a bit scared. I was scared of myself. I haven't had full control of my words. Rage and lust were taking control of me.

I disappeared with my powers without looking back, leaving the rest of my team– especially Robin – in shock. Not only because I actually called Robin out, but because of my choice of words.

* * *

**The end of the first chapter.**

**Please, continue telling me your honest opinions. I love them! I love you!**

**Bye bye.**


	3. Chapter III: No more secrets Raven

I don't own anything or anyone. Neither "The cousin".

You guys are wonderful! I ask for one or two and ya give me ten in one day! I was gonna update yesterday but then the computer was being gay and wouldn't let me.

OMG! my Favourite chapter ever! are you excited? because I am, and I already know whats going to happen! basicaly, this will be the beginning of the story, you will see... wow. annndddd it's not the longest chapter i've written so far. i'm such a bad girl.

As you can see, I'm getting better at this whole updating business. Thanks so very much to all of you who have taken time to read and review. I never dreamed this little project of mine would be so popular. Hope you guys enjoy.

_**Please **__**guys give me ideas for the next chapter. I have some but I need more. I need to know what you think plizzzz!!**_

_**Give me reviews! Feed me!**_

If you can, tell me my grammar mistakes please. I hate it! This will be a Robin´s POV. An important POV. Perhaps one of the most important chapters. This is the real beginning of this story. You will be surprised.

* * *

"Chapter III: No more secrets Raven"

16 th. February

* * *

**Robin POV(AKA. Richard Grayson)**

I took my motorbike. She pissed me off. _How did she dare to treat me like a fool? I am her leader. _I went to the Titans Tower with the others behind me as fast as I could.

There is another pause in movement, the three titans look uneasily down the halls. Raven had already gone to her room to have a knock on the door. I knocked on the door furiously.

´Get out NOW! It is an order!´ I yelled.

´What is it Robin?´ She spoke through the door less angry. Raven opened the door a crack, she looked out at me.

´ He is a thief, Robin. I don't like him. It was a mistake.´She said coldly and calm. She went to close the door but I put my foot. So couldn't close the door.

´Get out!´ She started slamming the button to close the door repeatedly on my foot. I grimaced but kept my foot in the way; Raven sadly let out a sigh and opened the door coming into the hall.

´Why do you have to pry so much?´ I hate it. I hate when she talks so calmly.

´It's what I do.´ I said defiantly, ´I'm the leader and I have to know everything in the team.´ Raven rolled her eyes as that was just a stupid excuse.

´I don't need this right now Robin.´ I grabbed Raven's wrist, she instantly grabbed my vest at the scruff. I snarled out.

´What is your involvement with Red X!? I want to know!´ I needed an answer. I did not want to lose my confidence in my best friend. She was my best friend. I could feel Star get a bit jealous because of it. At times she really wished I would confide in her instead of Raven, but no matter how hard she tries she fails. Raven came back just as aggressive.

´There is no involvement! Why can't you understand that?´ She said while she was hitting my chest hard. I growled.

´He kissed you Raven, He kissed you not only in your lips. Your neck, your neck is full of hickeys!" I let go of her so she did the same.

´People don't just do things like that for no reason. Is he your boyfriend or something?´ I said angrily. I was hurt.

´I don't even know him!´ Raven was enraged enough to cause the lights above to blow. She hit me with her powers. I was bleeding. My mouth was in pain. I was in pain. _Why the fuck did she do that? I don't want to lose her. She is my best friend. But, but, I can´t let her do this to me._ _She must respect me. _So, I push her to her room with me. I wanted to talk to her in privacy. I needed. She was losing control of her mind. I could feel it. Raven was very angry. Normally, She wouldn´t do something like that to me. She used to respect me as a leader. And I used to respect her as a team mate. As a friend. As my best friend.

´Raven, STOP IT! I care for you! I like you too much to let you leave us for a thief.´ I gave her a friendly hug. First I needed to calm her. I did it. She was calm now. She gave me a smile.

´ Oh god, I don't know why I said that to you. Robin please forgive me. I can´t live without you. You are my best friend. The only one who can understand me. I didn't really want to use that words. Lust and Rage took control of me. Trigon is dead but my emotions are still out of control. Forgive me, please.´ She said. She was crying. I have never seen her crying. Never. She was really sorry.

My soul couldn´t let her cry. I noticed that she was beautiful. Perhaps the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. For me she was perfect. She was like a goddess. A dark goddess. I didn't love her like a woman. I have never looked out for someone as perfect as her. I had Star. She was what I needed. Starfire. She's the stereotypical image of a princess, kind, beautiful and innocent but Star is more than that and far from perfect. Naivety is Star's main flaw, she has idealistic goals that are unrealistic and though she knows that on a subconscious level it won't stop her from trying to achieve it and make everyone around her happy. However she has plenty of determination, being a fast and eager learner, as well as fiercely loyal to those she considers important. Star wants to make a difference and help people, prevent violence.

Definitely, she was like my sun. I almost needed her to breath. However, Now I am with Raven. I needed to clarify this issue.

´Apologies accepted Rae. Forgive me, too. I acted like a jerk. I was furious. Well, you know. You were with him. He was so close to you and…´ I stopped. I saw something that took my attention in her bed.

There were a stack of photographs facedown, lay under a passport. Raven looked at me shocked. She was hiding something from us. I picked them up and flipped them over. Raven was on the first one, a very recent picture of her sitting at a table and smiling at someone out of the frame. She wore a black dress and jewelry. Very expensive jewelry. I had never seen something as luxurious. Even in the house of Bruce. She was in to somewhere like a palace. She looked like a princess. She was happy. I do not really recall seeing her face like that. Crinkled up in brief happiness. Suddenly my head was full of questions.

_**Where was Raven at that time? Why was she dressed like royalty? Why was she smiling? What was she hiding from us?**_

In the next photo she was glaring at the camera. That was more like what I was used to. But she was with a blonde guy. He was hugging her. The blonde guy looked like a Hollywood Star. He was tall, young, like me and Raven. He was dressed like a prince like her. He was smirking.

The next one shocked me. There was a pretty woman with pink long hair, She was probably sixty years old. In her arms there were two smiling children, obviously related, showing off their missing front teeth. There was a girl. She was Raven. A young Raven. She was 6 years old approximately. The other one was ´The blonde guy´. He was smiling next to Raven. He was grabbing her hand. Next to the old woman was a man. An old man. He was dressed like a king. He was blonde and enormous. He was smiling like the others. They seem to be related.

They seem to be a happy happy family. Secret family? The woman and the man seem to be their granparents.

_**What is happening here?**__** I need answers, NOW. **_I looked at the passport. It was gold. Raven's photo was in it. I read the data.

**

* * *

***Surname/Nom/Apellidos

- Vi Britannia -

*****Given names/Prénoms/Nombres

- Raven Marianne -

*****Nationality/Nationalité/Nacionalidad

- Britannia Empire -

*****Date of Birth/Date naissance/Fecha de nacimiento

- 06 Jun 1991. -

*****Sex/Sexe/Sexo

- F -

*****Place of Birth/Lieu de naissance/Lugar de nacimiento

- London -

*****Date of expiration/Date d´ expiration/Fecha de caducidad

- 04 Dec 2015 -

*****Authority/Autorité/Autoridad

- Britannia Empire Department of State -

***Royal title: **

**- Second**** Princess of the Britannia Empire. -**

- **Sub- General of the Imperial Army. -**

**

* * *

**

I couldn´t move my body. I was paralyzed. My eyes were wide open. I couldn't believe it. Raven my best friend. My team mate. A titan. A hero. She was a princess.

´ Raven, You are a princess of the Britannia Empire!!!!´ I said. I was mentally blocked. I was there looking at her incredulously. I looked at her from head to toe. She slapped me.

´ Why are you so curious? It is not a big deal. I only want to be a Titan, a hero. I want to be a normal girl. I don't like ´ the princess life´. It makes me sick.´ She said softly. _How can she be so calm? She has an Empire to care about. She has a family. But how?Were they her family?_

´ Raven just tell me. Don't dare lie to me. Were they your family?´ I said authoritatively. Showing her the picture of the happy family.

´Yes. They are my grandparents. The king and queen of the Britannia Empire. The blonde guy is like my cousin. Happy now? Get out!!´ She said a bit angrily. She surely doesn't like to show her secrets. But this, this wasn´t just a little secret. She is not only beautiful, smart, hot. She is also a princess of one of the greatest Empires of this world. She is not only powerful with her own powers, she also has AN ARMY! I am going to collapse. Probably. It was too much information. Too much secrets. In a short time. _She is the luckiest girl in this huge world probably. _

´ Just keep it like a secret Robin. I don't want anyone to know it. I have never wanted to be a princess. The court is crowded of murderers. People ONLY want power. I am not interested. They are just my mother´s family. She was the second princess of the Britannia Empire. After her disappearance I succeeded her. I wanted to abdicate but my grandfather didn't let me. Now, ´ my cousin´ wants to take me back to Britannia. As you can see He sent me a passport to go back. I don't want to do it. This situation only bothers me.´

´ _What? No one will take her. No one will take her out of here. I don't care If he is a king or a prince. She is part of my family. She doesn't want to go back. I will protect her. I must do it. I will protect her from Britannia and Red X. Don't matter the difficulties.´_

´ Thanks you Robin. We have a bond. Don't forget it.´ She said with a smile. She was sweet. Like honey. She has never been so beautiful before. I was going to say more when Cyborg screamed out. _Shit_.

´Robin! We got a call!´ He yelled outside.

I turned down the hall, ´Who is it?´

Cyborg looked down saying, ´They just said that they needed to talk to Raven.´

I looked at the others at the end of the hall; this was not the way to take care of this. I sighed in slight frustration adding,

´Rae, I will protect you, Don't matter the difficulties, I will be always here for you. You know all of us are here if you need us. ´ She nodded. I made my way to the main room.

Raven decided to follow me to the main room with the others. She was worried, what he said about take care of her worried her. But why?

She and I looked up to the screen which had a familiar fellow on it. It was ´the blonde guy´!

´How long has it been Marianne? Long enough. I see you are still doing the team hero thing. Marianne You must accept your future. ´ He smiled.

We were shocked. Our eyes were wide open in disbelief. Included Raven. _This will be probably a serious problem._

_

* * *

_

**Pleasee everyone..Review!!!Criticizes..PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter IV : She is my addiction

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...make no money off this…

_**Advice: Look at the pictures in my profile!!!!!!!! **_

**Hi!!!! Thanks for all the reviews, I am too happy, but people please I need CRITICIZES, I said it before…I want to become a better writer…**

**Tell me what you think about this chapter!!! And. Well sorry, Raven will be in the next chapter!!! Sorry!!!But this chapter was important to understand the next!**

**Special thanks to Nga. Aroha, in my opinion one of the best writers of Red/Rae and Jasper/Rae lol fics! I am reading Falter and Unannouced....jeje.... You saved me, ThanKS!! =D**

**Just have some fun!!! =)**

**Heyy!I love Robin, This will be a Red/Rae...But first Robin will do something...Look at the descriptions of the girls...There is something missing if you read between the lines!!!!!! Robin is too important!!!!He is the only enemy of RedX!!!!**

**If you like ROB/RAE, I will not dissapoint you..I promise! Don´t forget it, Raven loves Robin...But He loves Star...But perhaps, Star will be less important for Robin in later chapters ;)**

* * *

Chapter four: "She is my addiction" 

22nd, February. 2010

* * *

**Jason POV(AKA Red X)**

Wondering how far she was from me was killing me. Who would have thought that I would fall for her? Even though her heart had belonged to _Chuckles,_ she had been in my heart since the first time I saw her. Waiting, caring, loving… To me, it was difficult to know why I had fallen in love with her.

Her kiss was different then the kisses from other girls I had dated… Her kiss was like a rose; beautiful, passionate, forbidden, mysterious, and so on. Her lips were like poison, just waiting to stuck all the life out of you and fill you with warmth and love. That feeling, that taste, that unbelievable feeling of her red lips on mine never left my thoughts… even after hours, I could still taste her, feel her lips brushing against mine. _How could one kiss do this to a man? How could one kiss do this to __me!?_I had no clue… I just knew no other kiss could feel as it had felt. I couldn't come up with words of what that kiss had really been like, but I thought if I ever did, they weren't worth the kiss at all. Hard to think of any, even when I looked up words in the dictionary… so I had to give the kiss simple words. Words that were merely half of what it actually felt like. Maybe not even half at all.

Once again I wondered how far away she was… if She was in the Tower or not. Probably, her precious leader was yelling at her again. I wished I could go to her. Protect her from them and kiss her once again… but how could I? I didn't know if she even felt that way about me. Probably, not. Not, yet at least. I am a thief. But I want her. She is my forbidden desire.

Memories of when I kissed her flashed throughout my mind. A moment of silence passed when I suddenly felt a small gust of wind ruffle my hair from behind. Suddenly a pillow hit my head and brought me out of my daydreaming. _FucK!_

"You're not fast enough for me Jason_."_ Julie laughed cockily. Chuckles had hit me there a few hours ago and I could almost feel the oncoming headache.

_´"_Oh god! I am not in the mood. Why can't you just be a kind sister?" I asked, too tired for this. I was still thinking about _her_. Raven was driving me insane. _I need to do something to take her out of my mind._

"Oh, so who is the girl? Is she pretty? I want to meet her Jason. Where did you meet her?" Julie asked me curiously. _How does she know? Oh god, I am like a fucking open book for her._ Now, my sister was driving me crazy. _Women. All the same._

"Why don't you act like a normal girl Julie? It would be much simpler. Why did you do that to your boyfriend? You almost killed him yesterday. The neighbor told me that you hit him harder than an insane person. Did you break his ribs?" I asked, a little worried because I didn't want to see my sister in a prison anytime soon.

"I am not a fool, so therefore I am not normal. I didn't break nothing Jason. He's doing fine in the hospital. He deserved what he got. I think that he was cheating me. So…Never mind! I asked you a question Jason. Who is she?" She asked anxiously. There she was, my little sister Julie. She enjoyed tormenting 'pathetic boys'. She was aggressive towards every girlfriend I had. She said that no one deserved me. She was always there to scare them.

Julie had golden hair, eyes as blue as the sky, and a medium skin tone. She wore many different outfits but there are some she favors more than others. I love her. She's my weak spot.

She was supportive and protective and would not hesitate to help me. She's pretty strong, perhaps because she had the best teacher. She could defeat Robin easily. Surely.

"Hey! Jason. Who the fuck is she? Is she really pretty? I wonder if she cursed you. Because you are not well. Oh MY GOD! Do you love her? Probably, because you've never had _that_ smile before. This is serious. Who is the girl who stole my brother´s heart?" She cried out dramatically. Sometimes she could be pretty annoying.

"Okay. Julie I am not in love with anyone. It is just a simple crush. Not a big deal. So you don't have to kill anyone. Do you understand?" I asked softly. I was a bit tired. When I looked at her, She was a little disappointed.

"Oh Jason. I know that your lying to me. I'm your sister and you are like an open book for me. So I know that there is a girl in your mind. She is bothering you. It's okay If you don't want to tell me. But I _will_ know who she is. Thats a promise brother. Well, I'm off to the nightclub. To find a substitute." She said laughing. Sometimes that girl scared me. She was rude. Almost as rude as me. I smirked.

"It's okay, Julie. Be careful though. If you need something just call me. I'll be here, I don't have anything better to do today." I said firmly. Sometimes I couldn´t avoid being over protective with her. She_ is_ 16. But she always will be my little sister.

"Don't be paranoid, Jason. I can take care of myself. Its _people_ who should be careful. You know, I am not exactly a weak girl" She said stubbornly. _Kids. _She opened the door and left me. So I decided to cook something. I was starving. It was almost 9 o´clock and I haven't eaten anything since the morning. _Oh god, I am tired to do this NOW! _Suddenly, Someone was knocking the door. _And now who is it? _I walked towards the door without enthusiasim

"Who is?" I asked boredly while I was opening the door. My eyes widened in surprise. _NO, Why now? What did I do god?_

"Hi! My darling Jason! How was your day?" She asked while she was hugging me, rubbing her breasts agains my chest suggestivly. _Oh, I wasn´t expecting this but who am I to reject a beautiful lady? Perhaps, she will be able to distract me. Because, again, my thoughts went to Raven. How was she doing this to me?_

"Sarah this isn't my best day. But come in. I'm trying to cook." I said, a little excited. She wasn't my girlfriend. She was only a friend. A friend with _benefits_. We've had fun before. Too much fun. But, now, Raven was in my mind. Like a drug. Or a tick. She was bad for my health. _Fuck._

"Great Jay. _I_ can cook_ for_ you.´ She entered my apartment, practically jumping. No, She wasn't exactly a smart girl. But dark haired with green eyes, she was pretty. Sometimes, she was pretty annoying. But now I need to distract myself with something or someone. And I needed to eat something, and Sarah was a good cook, among other things.

"Jay come here. I need to tell you something" She said while she started to cook something in my kitchen. I was resting on the couch. I decided to get up, despite my tiredness.

"What´s the problem Sarah? You need some help?" I said.

"Yes, Jay. Actually, I do need your help." She smirked, looking directly at me. I was paralyzed. She was walking toward me. Seductively. She closed her eyes and I felt her lips graze my ear before She passionatly kissed me on the lips. I started to move my hands down her backside, like I had done many times before. _Something was wrong. I don't feel anything. Fuck. What the hell is happening to me? Oh for god sake, I can´t fuck her. Raven. Raven. I want __her__ lips. I want __her__ body. I don't want to be with Sarah. This is wrong. _I pushed her away. Her eyes widened in suprise. I had never done that before. I was going to say something but someone knocked the door.

"Sorry" I muttered simply. I walked toward the door numbly. Opening it, I saw it was a kid. Well, really it was a teenager. He looked at me, shocked. _Who is he?_ Suddenly, Sarah appeared behind me giving me a kiss in my check, not realising I didn't want it.

"Is he a friend Jay?´ She asked playfully. _Really, I don't know who the hell he is._ The kid sent me a glance. He was a... angry? _Why is he angry? _He surprised me, caught me off guard and punched me in the nose, hard. I was bleeding. _This will hurt tomorrow._ The kid pushed Sarah out of my apartment roughly, before she had time to let out a shriek. In a second I was with him inside, the door shut.

"Who the hell are you? Why did you do that? Are you an ex- boyfriend or something? Fuck, you'll regret this." I growled angrily. I try to hit him but he was fast, way too fast for a normal kid. He blocked my shot. _Am I too tired or what? A simple kid can´t defeat me. _I thought too much. In a second I was on the ground again.

"Listen to me a minute. I don't want to fight you Jason. I just want to talk. Its about something important. Just calm yourself and let me speak." He said to me. He was calm. Like _her_. He reminded me of her. _But why? Something inside me, tells me to trust him. Why? He is just a crazy stranger. Well, I guess It's the best option. I'm on the ground. What else could happen? _He offered me his hand. I rejected it. He smirked. _Why? He was like Julie. Like he knew everything about me. _

"Tell me now. I don't want to kill anyone today. I'm not in the mood." I said simply.

"Do you know Raven? I need to meet her. It's important. I need to know where she is, immediatly." He said with narrowed eyes. _What the fuck? Why is this boy asking me that? Well, I knew where she most likely was. But Why would I tell him?._

"It's necessary Jason. It's really important. I need to talk to her. I don´t want to have to use my powers on you. It isn´t a big deal. Just tell me, Where is she?´ He asked seriously. _He read my mind. What powers? Was he Raven´s friend?._

"No, Jason. I'm not her friend. I'm more than that. Tell me!" He ordered, a bit desperate. Without thinking I pulled him to the ground. Now he was the surprised one. _Great!. _I smirked.

"Look. I want to ask you a some questions now. First, Keep out of my mind or you will regret it. Second. What's your name? How do you know Raven? How do you know me? Who the fuck are you? And Why did you push Sarah outside? " I yelled. This kid was driving me crazy. He laughed.

"You're stronger than I thought. My name is Lelouch Lamperouge. Do I need to say more?" He asked cockily, sounding like me. _My_ surname? Lamperouge. I was Jason Lamperouge. My sister was Julie Lamperouge. But, We haven't got any extended family. _I_ don't have _any_ family, except my parents. Not even aunties or uncles or grandparents, so he had to be lying.

"I don't have any family, except my parents and my sister. You're a liar." I yelled again.

"I know Jason. I know all about you. I know Julie, Marie and Jonathan. They are _my_ family. Do you really want to know the truth?´ He asked softly.

"Tell me now! I'm not kidding" I pressed his neck hard. But he didn't move except to sigh.

"Well, really I came from the future. I'm here to save my mum from a murderer. And, no, I'm not crazy. Look at this," He said and gave me a picture. I picked it up, my thoughts racing. It was Raven. She was extremely beautiful, older but still beautiful, a princess. Actually, She was dressed like a princess, in a long white regal-looking dress. Yes, She was my angel, smiling and holding a black- haired child in her arms. His eyes were violet like Raven´s and he was maybe five or six, judging by his size. _I_ was standing next to her, older, with muscled arms. _Great, I'll keep my muscles._ I was holding two girls. _They are precious. _My eyes widened. The youngest girl was a pink haired beauty, her eyes were violet but she had _my_ nose, mouth and _my_ smile. And the eldest girl was maybe seven or eight. She had purple hair, her eyes a deep blue-violet. _This was a picture of heaven. But it couldn't be possible. This was a happy and beautiful family. Could it really be my future? Could it be real?_. I looked at the boy.

"Lelouch?"I said nervously. I was still shocked. I couldn´t believe it. He was like me. His gestures, his body, his face, his hair, his expression. I was freakin' scared. I didn't know why. But my mind was blown. The picture was too much for me. I couldn't recognize such a happiness. It was like a dream. A dream with Raven and my kids? _Could that happen?_

"It _will_ happen If you help me, Dad.´ He said insistently. I was stunned. _Dad? Even in my wildest dreams I hadn't heard a word like that said to me. Dad. It was everything so unreal._

"Hey Dad, come back to earth. I haven't seen you like this before. So... so... I don´t know...You are acting like Euphie. You're scaring me."_ He said smirking. What? Euphie? Who was she? Could she be one of my future daughters?_

"Dad we need to go. Or Robin or William will destroy our future." Lelouch said, suddenly serious.

"Robin?" I yelled, vaulting up into action. _Where the fuck did he fit into this? William? Who was he? Oh, god. My head was going to explode. Calm yourself Jason. Calm yourself. _I repeated over in my head. _Calm yourself._

_

* * *

I will explain much more in the next chapter ..I promise!_


	5. Chapter V: Robins master plan

**Disclaimer:** Not mine...make no money off this…

_**Advice: Look at the pictures in my profile!!!!!!!!**_

**Special thanks to Nga. Aroha****, You are like an angel for me. THANKS!!!**

**And obviously THANKS MY REVIEWERS!!!I love you!!!!!**

**Sorry, I was too busy with the pre-university exam!**

**And well, I just need to mention it…Last week, I was sad and I wasn't in the mood to do anything. I don't know If you know it…But **_**Chile, **_**a country near Argentina, is devasted. I have some friends there. Well, they are safe but there thousands of people who are living a hell because they lost everything…an Earthquake destroyed their life…It is so sad! I will try to help with something…I am 17 but I can´t be in my house doing nothing…So perhaps I will be a little busy..But I promise to write the next chapter really soon…Because I loved the reviews!!! =D**

**Thanks People!!!!**

**And now, ****Just have some fun!!! =)**

**Finally, a ROB/RAE CHAPTER!!!! I loved to write it!!! Hahaha..!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter five: "Robin´s master plan"

8 th. March, 2010

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

"Wi… William?! How did you find me? Tell me NOW!" I yelled, exasperated and confused. _This is unreal, a bad dream. No… A nightmare!_

"_Marianne_…, Raven, I need you. _We_ need you Raven. You know it. The king, our grandfather is dead. It wasn't natural. He was murdered, I can feel it. I don't, can't, trust anyone. Not even my brother. Well, you know him…" He told me softly.

"What… WHAT? The king is DEAD? When did it happen?" I was too shocked to take it all in. It was unbelievable. _My grandfather is dead? It can´t be possible. Murdered?_

"_Raven_, yes, oh god. I though that you knew. He died a few weeks ago. I sent someone to deliver you the message days ago. Look, something is wrong. Its too strange If you ask me. Someone doesn't want you there. But you_ need_ to come back. Did you at least recive the passport?" He said, worried. It was obvious. _Someone in the palace doesn't want me there. What happened with the messenger?_

"Yes, I received it. But I can´t go back. I can´t. I don't_ want_ to be a princess. I told you. My mother, Arella, suffered a lot in the court. I don't want to be there. Here I have my friends. In the palace everyone probably hates me. I left them. I am their princess. A bad princess because I left my own people. Even your brother wants my death." I looked at them. The Titans were behind me. In silence, they were listening to me carefully. Each and every word. Everyone were trying to understand what was happening, paying attention to the blonde guy in the screen. Well, Actually not everyone. Robin knew what was happening since our talk in my bedroom a few moments ago.

Everything was happening so… fast. Suddenly, I felt a hand in my shoulder. I turned back.

"Thanks Raven. You look, she doesn't want to go back. Deal with it! SHE WILL NOT GO TO ANYWHERE!" Robin yelled. He was angry and pointing at William accusingly.

"You don't know anything. Who are you? I was talking to Marianne. You are nothing. Look Marianne, The queen is devastated. She can´t lead the Empire alone. She is… Oh sorry Marianne but she is incapable. She loved the king. Her heart is broken. I talked to her yesterday. For the first time in a long while. She wants to talk with you. So we both need you here. Your people need you. You know what you should do in this kind of situation. You are a princess. No one chooses where to be born. Is our future Marianne. I will do everything to save our people. There is nobody in the throne. We have no king or queen. Someone could take advantage too easily." He said to me softly. He was a good guy. I used to love him. He always was a kind, loyal boy. No, now, he wasn´t just a boy. He was a man. A handsome man. _He was right, it was my destiny. It used to be my destiny to be a portal to Trigon. But I survived. Now I have a new destiny. To be the princess of my Empire. My mother is in Azarath. She was "the princess". Now, she is a priestess. Her new life is in Azarath. And my life is in Britannia. But… My friends?_

"He is right Robin. I must go. William, I will call you in a few days. Just give me some time. Its all too fast. I'm staying here a few days" I looked at him sadly. I couldn't avoid it. This situation was horrible. I just couldn´t describe it with words. My grandfather was dead. My grandmother was devastated. And now I have to leave my friends. Robin… I will have to leave him.

"It is the best decision Marianne… Raven. I will wait for you. Goodbye my princess" He said greatfully and cut the communication. _Now, I have to confront them…It will be the worst part… My friends… My life is shit! Sometimes I would very much like to stop breathing._

_

* * *

_

**Robin POV( AKA. Richard Grayson)**

_What the fuck? She__´s going to leave me? Leave us? For him? Who was he exactly, in her life? She can´t. We're family. She is important to me. I trust her even more than Star._ I didn't want to be so selfish and stubborn. Inside me, I knew that she needed to leave us. But a big part of myself couldn´t let her go. I was afraid. I was afraid of not seeing her again.

"Raven…" I said softly. I wanted to have her attention because she was still thinking deeply, looking blankly at the black screen.

"Friends, Sorry. This was unexpected, even for me." She sighed and continued.

"He is William, a kind of cousin…" She said but she was cut.

"_DUDE, _Hey Raven, He obviously loves you!!! But… Isn't that a little...incestous?" Beast Boy yelled. _Definitely, I wanted to ask her that. But, well, Beast boy was rude. Well, he was beast boy. What more would I expect? _I laughed inside me, despite the situation.

"NOOO Stupid!" She hit his head with her hand hard.

"William was adopted by my aunt and my uncle. My Aunt was having problems to have a child so he adopted William and his brother, when he was 12. His parents were murdered by terrorists. They were part of the court and my uncle´s best friends. I knew them. They were good people. William always was a kind and loyal boy. He was my protector, or he wanted to be my protector. He is only 2 years older than me. When I was 14 he asked to be my boyfriend. I accepted. He was really my only friend. I knew that his feelings were honest. But when I turned 15 I decided to leave Britannia. I knew that Trigon would come to this Earth and I wanted to destroy myself but I couldn´t. After a time, I found you. And I joined you to stop villians. And well, you know the rest." She explained calmly._ So he isn't really her cousin. BUT WHAT? He was her boyfriend? I couldn´t imagine that. Grr… I just want to hit him…But why? Was I jealous? And Star? I was supposed to be in love with her. Because she was supposed to be my sun. Isn´t she? But, now…I don't know._

"Oh friend, he is a handsome man. I am very happy for you!" Starfire said excitedly and hugged Raven hard.

"Hey Rae, Why didn't you tell us before? So, do we have another princess here?" Cyborg said simply.

"Yes, I think. But I don't want to be a princess. I just wanted to defeat Trigon to protect our world and now he's dead. But William appears in my life again with all these problems. Aggrr… I can´t understand why things are always so difficult... So friends, now you know everything and you must understand that I need to go back to Britannia to find my grandfather´s murderer and to be, for the first time in my life, a real princess" Raven said sadly, face gloomy... _Really she doesn't want to go back. Something happened or will happen, I can feel it. Raven has never been so worried about anything but Trigon. At least not for something so simple, like going back to her Britain. There is something there that she didn't want to see again or confront. But, What?_

"Oh dear friend Raven, I don't want to separate myself from you. You are like a sister to me. I just don´t want us to be separated." Star said crying.

"Raven, Is really so necessary?" Cy said, expecting a negative from Raven, like me.

"Yes Cyborg, is necessary, as I said It is really important, You listened to William, The queen is devastated, my kingdom is defenseless, I have never been a real princess before. I need to do what I should do before it is too late."

"Dude, Raven. We won't be the same without you. Can we come? You might need help. We can do this together like always" Beast Boy said hopefully.

"No. I must go alone. It´s my problem. William and I will do our best. So just don´t worry." Raven said, trying to dissipate out worries. _No, never! I will never leave her alone with him! I will not be here expecting a royal marriage invitation!_

"No, I am your leader and it is my duty to protect you. So… I will go with you as a civilian. And this is out of discussion" I said authoritatively and practically yelling. Imagining Raven with a family with HIM made my nerves explode. Raven was a bit shocked and scared, looking at me in disbelief. I was a bit mad with her because she was hiding something important from us. I would give my life to discover her secrets._ One day she is just a mysterious girl who helps us to defeat an out of control Starfire, 4 months later we discovered that she was the daughter of Trigon. And Now she is a British princess Goddammit!_

"You are not my keeper Robin. I won´t be a Titan anymore so you're not my leader. And you can´t leave the Team only with 3 members. So stop being stupid!" She said calmly, trying hard to hide her real feelings. I looked to Starfire for the first time. She was trying to understand what I had said and the others were having the same problem. Really, I didn't know why I decided to go. It was like an honest impulse.

"I can arrange that. Someone will take our places for as much time us we need to stay in England." I said softly because I didn't want to get her mad with me again. I failed. She was looking at me angrily.

"It's best Raven. I don't want my little sister alone with that man." Cy said, I took an internal breath.

" But try to come _back_ soon" Beast Boy said both happily and sadly at the same time.

"I understand Robin. Don´t worry. I just hope to see you back soon with us." Starfire hugged me, friendly. Like a friend, not like a girlfriend. It was strange. Why did she do that?

"No, no one can decide anything. I will go alone…" Raven said but I cut her off. I put my hand over her mouth out of anger, because she was still hiding something.

"Shut up! You will come with me now. I want to have a talk with you immediately in private." I took her by the shoulders and walked briskly to my room. She started to fight back but It took me only a minute to get to my room. I didn't want to throw her on the floor So I pushed her on my bed softly. _Its the first time a woman has been in my bed. This is bad because she is not any girl; she is the untouchable goddess, Raven._

My room was warm. Too warm. _It is me or this place is getting hot? _I didn't want to look at her because I would only see her tight leotard. _Why is she so hot with long hair and spandex?_

"How do you dare to treat me like this!" She growled, and attempted to get out of my room. But I was faster. I jumped on her, bracketing her legs with mine.

"NO, you will not leave yet. I need answers because you are hiding something important from me. Why are you so scared? Why don't you want to go back to Britannia really?" I closed the distance between us slowly. I was a few inches from her. I felt her breath. It was hot. I realised how lucky Red X was because he, that fucking thief, tasted her lips. And William probably did it as well. Now I was angrier. I was jealous. If I did something like that, Raven would kill me. _Why am I so different from the blonde and the thief? _She was shocked, not scared. Actually, she was blushing. The image was cute.

"Robin please don´t be so pushy with me now. I am a bit unstable. Too much has happened in a short time! And yes, I am scared because as you noticed, I will not go there only to be a princess" She said softly. Since she defeated Trigon, she was capable of showing her emotions freely. _Almost_ like a normal girl. I was happy because now it was easier for me to notice her changes of humor and her emotional state. She knew it. We have a bond after all. Sometimes I felt how she was trying to hide anger, sadness, and happiness. This was one of those moments.  
"Sorry but I don't understand. What will you do exactly?" I asked her softer.

"The Empire doesn't need a princess, Robin. Britannia needs a new queen and king. My grandmother probably wants to arrange a marriage, thats what she wants to talk to me about. To be honest, I will be William´s wife. It's normal, I am princess who will marry a prince. I loved him Robin! But now, I love someone else." She said desperately. She didn't want to marry him. I was happier than before. BUT, Now I had a new problem. I will never let her marry William.

"Not in this life Raven. You will not marry him because I will not let you" I whispered in her ear immediately. This woman was driving me crazy. Her scent was irresistible. I had never felt this sensation before. I was defenseless because I couldn't control myself, I was like an animal. _Did Red X feel the same__? Does Raven have the power to get men crazy for her?_

"I will go with you Raven. I will not leave you alone. The team understands my reasons. From now on, I' ll be your boyfriend. If we go to Britannia like a couple, he will not be able to marry you. Do you understand ?" I said. I was proud, it was the perfect plan.

"No, I can´t do that. You have a relationship with Starfire. You can´t go with me!" She said, eyes wide.

"Yes, I can. And yes I used to have a relationship with her. This morning we decided to give it some time." I said honestly. For a while now it was not the same to be with Star. I didn't want to break my relationship with her but I have never wanted to lie to her about my feelings. At the beginning of our relationship she was practically my life. But a few weeks ago I began to have doubts. So this morning I told her that the best thing was to give us some time to think about our relationship.

"What??" She was surprised. She moved herself to one side. Big mistake. I was still on top of her. She unconsciously rubbed me with her hip and with her right hand. I moaned. She had rubbed my sensitive flesh. I was getting hard, It was difficult not to think about her in dirty ways. She was on my bed, only with that leotard and she rubbed me seconds ago. She blushed red as a tomato when She felt my hardness. I was going to say something but suddenly she disappeared. I groaned.

"Oh, fuck! Great Robin, You scared her" I looked down. I had a big bulge in my pants. I couldn´t believe it. Her scent made me excited. Her pink toned flesh under me was captivating.

"Fuck, I ALWAYS CONTROL MYSELF, BUT NOW I AM ACTING LIKE A HORMONAL TEENAGER!" I yelled. The rooms were soundproof so thankfully no one could hear it. I walked toward the bathroom because I needed a cold shower. I never noticed the eyes that were looking at me all the time outside my window.

* * *

**_Raven Roth POV_**

"How could he? I can´t believe it! I felt his hardness, so he likes me. I couldn´t be there one minute more because he was driving me insane. He was so aggressive with me. It was what I had wanted since the beginning. Being with him in his bed like a couple was one of my dark desires but when I felt him I was scared. It was so big." I whispered to myself. I was on my own bed in my room. But I couldn´t avoid to be a little, well, perhaps more than just a little angry. Yes, I liked the feeling, the sensation…But, I am not just a thing to make men horny. _Oh, god I am sick. I love the sensation, during a second my body wanted more. But now, I feel angry. My emotions are out of control in my head._ I was bipolar. I laughed quietly. I was just trying to not cry. I growled.

"Perhaps, I am paranoid but I felt a strange aura while I was in Robin´s room. Could it be possible? Never mind! I need some sleep. It is late" I fell asleep slowly thinking about… Robin. Red X was only a blurred memory in the back of my head.

* * *

**Jason POV(AKA Red X)**

"Hey kid, stop it! I 'm not going anywhere yet. First I need more answers. This is all so confusing!" I yelled. A few moments ago Lelouch, the kid who claims to be my future child, told me that I was going to have a family with Raven. So I decided to do what every sane guy would do in this situation.

"Just go out, I need to think" I said dismissively, fighting my oncoming headache.

"No dad." He walked towards the door and opened it.

"Finally. Why are you so late, Euphie?" Lelouch said to the pink haired girl who was looking at me.

"Sorry, but finally I found our mum. The situation is a bit more complicated that we expected. Lelouch, Is he our dad?" She asked euphorically.

"Yes, Euphie. He is our father. Dad, this is Euphemia, but we called her Euphie. She's your future daughter. I told her to try and find our mother. Luckily, she did a good job." The kid said calmly, as if this were a normal occurance.

"Daddyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!" The girl hugged me. Her hug was killing me. She was sweet and girly. Definitely she was the little girl of the picture. Well, actually she was older, at least 14 years old.

"Stop it! Euphie you'll kill him. He can´t breathe" Lelouch said pulling her out of me. Her smile made me feel good. I felt something for her. Something strange. Like it happened when I met Lelouch. It was either a weird coincidence or really they will be my children.

"Euphemia! Look, What did you find? What did you mean when you said ´Things are more complicated´?" Lelouch asked authoritatively to her. He was like me. I used to use the same tone of voice with Julie. I laughed quietly.

"Oh brother!!! It was so disgusting! Our mum talked to William and she promised him to go back to England. After that, Robin told her that _he_ will go with her. But that wasn't the worst part." She promised. She took a big breath and continued.

"Robin, He dared to take our mum to his bed without her permission! He did it in front of all her teammates. I went to Robin´s window and I saw something horrible... That bastard was on top of her. Our mum was so ashamed she was paralyzed! She told him that she will go to England to marry William and then he got mad at her because she hid her real intentions. But then Robin asked her to be his girlfriend. A sick plan to avoid her arranged marriage with William. She was shocked. And after that she disappeared with her powers. First I didn´t know what had happened. But I found it out a few seconds later! That idiot was too close to our mum, So his dirty mind was stronger than his control and he got hard. He rubbed our mum brother! Agggrr...God it was so disgusting!!!! But now our mother is far from angry. She is _happy_. DAD YOU NEED TO DO SOMETHING!!" She pointed me.

My head was going to explode. I have never been so furious in my life. I couldn´t believe it. _**I thought that Robin was with the Alien. But now, my daughter was telling me that he practically sexually assault my Raven. My fucking mind was imagining the scene of her under him IN A BED! I was going to kill him with my own two hands!**_

"Euphemiaaa!!!!!You didn't need to be so _explicit! _He is our father, did you forget that? And yeah... it is totally disgusting. Now, we need to go Euphemia. NOW!" Lelouch said worried.

"No Lelouch. I want to be with Daddy" The girl said childishly, her bottom lip all pouty and adorable. I wanted to be with her too.

"No Euphemia he needs to be alone with his thoughts. It was too much information for one day. It's late. I found a place. So we need to leave him now!" Lelouch said grabbing her arm roughly.

"Stop it!" I cried out before they could get out the door. " Yeah, it was too much. But surprisingly I trust you. Stay here, I have some rooms." I said. I was still angry about Robin, but If they were my children I couldn´t let them stay at some hotel, all alone in a strange time.

"Sorry Dad. But we need to go. Try to live your life normally until we come back in a couple of days. Just don´t forget this, If you really love her, do something. We will help you but now we need to plan a few important things." He said seriously. Suddenly, They were enveloped in a purple aura and disappeared. I was alone in just a second...

"What the fuck? Those are Raven´s powers. They're not lying. I know it. Shit. That fucking bastard made his first move on Raven. He was too close… Grrrr… She loves him" I growled, frustrated. "I will see you Robin. Soon. I swear, Bird Brain." I muttered, while I was walking to my bed. I needed to sleep desperately to think more about the situation. _You will be mine Raven, It is a promise._

_

* * *

  
_

_**Sorry guys…I will write the next chapter as soon as I can. Please tell me what you think.**_

_**Was Raven too girly? Sorry!!!Try to understand that she is in love with Robin…So for her, Robin isn't any man. For her, He is special.**_

_**What do you think of William?**_

_**Sorry, I know things don't happen so quickly…But I promise to do it better **__** Thanks! I love criticizes! Please tell me what do you want guys!!Tell me ideas, or tell me just Which couple do you prefer…**_

_**=D**_

_**Thanks!!!**_

_**Love, **_

_**Isabella.**_


	6. Chapter VI: Raven s seven sins

**Please people give me reviews! I need them! Please give me some ideas!**

**Just have some fun =D**

**Don't forget to RevieW!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter six: "Raven´s seven sins"

18 th. March, 2010

* * *

_**Robin POV(AKA Richard Grayson)**_

It's been three days since the incident with Raven in my room…  
I sat with my legs crossed, taking in the fresh morning air. I was in my room and the window was cracked, the sea air making me relax. I was thinking about my future. I was thinking about Raven. I was a jerk, I hadn't meant to do that. It was a big mistake, I scared her, and she's been avoiding me ever since. I tried to talk to her yesterday but she just disappeared in front of me, materializing into thin air. It was obvious she was upset.

Who really was Raven to me? I had been looking for the answer to that question for the last three days.

This was more than just nerves when I was around her. It's something much more real. Not just lust. Something deep down inside, only just beginning to surface.

I had thought that I loved Starfire. But, now I doubted it. It was the best decision to give us some time to think more about our relationship. If I were with her I would be lying to her everyday. She was a good girl, she didn't deserve that from me. Thankfully she understood. She was smart as well. When I told her my decision she didn't cry. She just looked at me in understanding and smirked.

Starfire probably knew about my true feelings for Raven even before me. I was truly blind.

It was the thief took the blindfold from my eyes unconsciously. Him kissing her had made me explode in jealousy. And surprisingly that was what I needed to be honest with myself.

Her scent was amazing. It was intoxicating. It made my blood hot. Because of that my body responded instinctively. I was like an animal. Each passing moment I felt I had to apologize to her with more explanations each time. So I decided to walk toward the common room. If I was lucky I would find her there, and finally get a chance to talk.

When I entered She was on the couch reading one of her books. She didn't even bother to look at me when I opened the door. She knew that I was there but she just decided to ignore me anyway. The situation was annoying me to my core. I wanted to feel her lips, taste her saliva and hold her body.

"Raven, sorry I mean to... do what I did the other day.I would never take advantage of you. Never." I told her, resting my gloved hand on her narrow shoulder.

" Don't apologize Robin. I was angry but now I cleared my mind. It was not your fault it was the situation. Just forget it. We shouldn't talk about it anymore." She said calmly me, letting me know that It was just an small mistake that could have happened to anyone. But I really know it wasn't.

"_To_ be honest, Raven. You're not just any girl to me. You're special. Maybe even the most special girl I've met in my life. Please Raven, let me help you. I've discovered I want more that just friendship with you. William and Red X, those two helped me start to be honest with myself. I now get that you've been the most precious thing in my life from the very beginning." I said, feeling my face grow hot. Never in my life had I been so honest with someone.

Raven was looking at me in disbelief. Her eyes were wide open. She did something unexpected. She began to cry and her book fell to the ground. Silent seconds passed. We were looking at each other. We didn't know what to do.

Both of us were scared. We didn't want to make a wrong move. She moved her wet and delicious lips to say something but I cut her words off with a kiss on her cheek and licked her tears away softly. She hugged me close, her small hands on my shoulders.

"Robin, you cannot imagine how long I have wanted to hear you say those words."She hugged me tighter to her.

"Don´t worry Raven. I will never leave you." I said while my hands where playing with her soft violet hair.

"Sorry Robin. I have always been the worst friend to you. I kissed an enemy. I hide my past from you and you've always been honest with me. I don´t deserve you." She said sadly looking at the ground ashamed. I took her chin trying to comfort her. Actually, she wasn't the one at fault noth. I was the one who yelled at her like an idiot when I found her with Red X and I was the one who couldn´t control myself in my room. She was a victim of my stupidity.

" Raven, We just need to forget everything. You know, I am the one who needs to be forgiven here. Do you know why have I never told you my real feelings before?" I asked her.

"What? What are you talking about? Did you love me before?" She asked, not believing in my words.

"Yes, Rae I figured out that I have always loved you. I was with Star because I needed to be with someone. I was confused. I thought that it was love,what I felt for her. But It wasn't. It was just a huge friendship Surprisingly, Star knew it even before me. I was blind Rae. I am the one who doesn't deserve you. You are my best friend, a beautiful, kind, elegant, smart woman. Well, actually, you are just perfect for me, princess."

"I've thought exactly the same about you. You seem like the perfect guy Robin. I think that you are just too much for me." Raven said looking me back with her amethysts eyes. She was a perfect angel. A dark angel.

"Rae, do you want to be my girlfriend? I mean my real girlfriend, just forget the plan." I said. Since she hugged me I was feeling braver.

* * *

_**Raven Roth POV**_

It has passed three days since my little talk with him. I had passed these days in my room. I ate enough to survive. I didn't want to talk with Robin. I meditated a lot to control my emotions. I felt something weird with them.

Since I defeated Trigon I was capable to handle my emotions easily. But since two weeks ago, they were unstable, again. Luckily, It wasn't my father. But surely something was wrong with me. It started when I figured out that I felt something for Robin.

_Tout a commencé à cause de lui. __All started with him. _I laughed inside. I was starting to remember my French classes with William in the palace. I didn't like them, but It was necessary for a princess to know some languages. French was my weak spot. Though I liked to hear someone talking in French, because I found it elegant and sexy. Talking about French things, I was starting to wonder how it would be to give Robin a French kiss.

I couldn't avoid feeling stupidly happy when he asked me to be his girlfriend.

But again, my emotions were playing with me. Because when I looked at him again I saw Red X. But why? Why now? Yes, he was an awesome kisser and he had a perfect body. I smirked. I wasn't concentrating enough to look at him when I kissed him that time. But I felt him because my hands touched every inch of his muscular and well toned body.

I shook my head trying to forget the thief.

"Raven, please tell me. Do you want to be my girlfriend? Could someone like me be with you, Rae? Tell me please..." He said. I was looking at his aura. It was green, he was honest with me. I was glad for that.

_Oh, no. It's happening again. My body is getting hot. I need a man. What is this? My blood is getting warmer. Is this a demon´s thing? I don't think so. I could almost swear that it was something more._ I lost the fight with my body.

Finally, after a few more seconds of torture, in which I rubbed his stomach beneath his shirt softly. I placed my hands on his shoulders and jumped up on top of him.

I kissed him for what seemed like forever. He was a bit shocked but he wanted to kiss me obviously. In half a minute we were searching each other's mouths, our tongues intertwining and fighting for dominance.

When we pulled back I practically ripped his shirt from his body. He was well toned. His chest was sculptural enough to make any girl want him. He kissed me passionately but gently, then began to place soft kisses on my neck and collar bone. It was not as wild as I wanted but my body accepted it.

_I wanted more. I don't know why the fuck I am acting so strange…It was so unlike me to be like this! Again, I was thinking of the passionate thief. He made me feel like a woman...a desirable woman. But in a different way. I liked Robin, my heart told me that he was the man I love. But my lusty side wanted something else. Or better said, something more._

A minute passed and I gained control of my body again.

I wanted to give this to him as a gift for his honesty.

"You're gorgeous, Raven." He whispered to me.

I looked into his eyes. He was maskless. I don't know why I didn't notice it before. Again I had the fortune to see his green-blue eyes. I placed a hand against his cheek, and then gave him a sweet, genuine smile. And I felt his heart nearly explode in his chest.

"You're gorgeous, too, Robin." I told him. I couldn't avoid seeing his chest. I just wanted to touch him…For ever… One side of me wanted to see Robin madly in love with me. But why? I have never been so selfish. I was worried now. This was getting dangerous.

"I accept. I want to try. I want to be your girlfriend Robin. But just don't let anyone know about it. I just don't want to let Star know about it yet." I said. I was still worried about Star. She was my best friend and I wouldn't like to make her sad. I wasn't prepared to do that yet.

"Don't worry Rae. I can tell you that she knows how I feel for you. But I will do what you want. Tell me, when will we go to England? Did you think about it?" He asked me.

"Yes, It's been three days since I talked with William. It will be dangerous but we should go as soon as we can. I'm worried for him. He is the first prince of England because I gave him my position so he is in danger. There is a murderer out of there and I need to protect him and my country. It is my destiny." I said. I was thinking about my murdered grandfather. Obviously someone was planning to occupy the throne and that person didn't want me there.

"I understand. I will prepare everything and I will tell you when we can go. So…" I cut him with a chaste kiss on the commisure of his lips.

"Shut up Robin. I understand. I will go to my room I need to prepare myself for our little trip. We will have a lot of time to spend with each other." I said, with my lips still touching his. He laughed.

"You changed Raven. And I am glad for it. Try to no... do these kind of things where were alone on the couch. don't want to…Well, you know" He said blushing again. I laughed mischievously. _I like to have that effect on him…WHAT?? What did I just __think?_

"What? Do you like it Raven?" He asked cockily.

"How do you know…" I asked nervously, shocked.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to do it but for a few seconds I heard what you were thinking." He told me, trying to not sound cocky. _Men all the same._

"Fuck, I was so distracted that I forgot to hold the barrier in my mind to stop you hearing my thoughts. You know…our bond…" I told him in a loud voice.

"Raven. Can you hear my thoughts?" Robin asked me, suddenly worried.

"Don´t worry Robin. I respect your privacy. I could but I won't. And…Well…I will see you later Robin I need to meditate." He nodded and I left the common room. It was a good morning.

* * *

_**Lelouch Lamperouge POV**_

"Did you see that brother?" Euphemia yelled. I put my hand over her mouth because we still were outside the Teen Titans tower. If Robin heard...

"Shut up Euphie. He could hear us." I said, trying to shut her up and calm her down. She was pissed off.

"But brother…Finally, Robin convinces our mother to be his girlfriend. What about father? What are we gonna do? That fucker, we must kill him, Lelouch!" Euphemia was yelling again. She was out of control.

"Euphie, please calm down. We are on a mission…You know…perhaps we are not Jason´s children. Robin did great." I laughed. I was not the kind of person to be worried of something so insignificant. I knew that my father was better than Robin. There was no way this masked idiot would win in the end.

"What the fuck, Lelouch?" She slapped me hard, but it only stung a little..

"Stop girl. I was kidding. I will never let Robin be with our mother. Never…Just trust me our father will do something. I can feel it. Euphie, calm down and tell me what do you feel? Use your powers, I don't care if it is wrong. I need to know what are Robin and mum´s real feelings." I tried to convince my twin to use her powers. Our parents always told us to not use them, but they weren't here right now, where they?. And apart from that, it was necessary in this situation.

"Ok. Lelouch. Sorry, I didn't mean to do that." Euphie closed her eyes and suddenly opened her eyes abruptly. Her pupils were dilated. Her aura was bright and pink. Obviously her powers were getting stronger.

"What do you see Euphie?" I asked her carefully. I didn't want to cut her concentration.

"Lelouch, Robin is honest. He loves our mum. His mind is clear. He is happy. That fucker… is winning" She growled angrily. _For now._

"What about our mum?" My mother couldn´t love him. _Could she?_

"It is strange. Her aura is different than is used to be before. She doesn't love anyone Lelouch! Something is weird. Her emotions are confusing. She doesn't even know what is happening inside her. It is like someone else is controlling her. Someone is doing a great job in her mind brother. Brother!!! THEY are free in her mind!!" Euphie yelled. She was crying, tears sliding down her cheeks but still in her trance.

"Euphie!! Answer me, or I will cut your trance. What are you talking about??" I yelled at her, avoiding touching her so she didn't hurt herself.

"Brother, They will presented themselves. They will take control of my body for a moment brother I can´ avoid it. Don't worry brother they can´t hurt me. Ahhahhhh!" Euphie´s eyes were red now. She started to laughed cynically. She was not my sister anymore. She was someone else.

"_I am __**Gluttony**__ I am over-indulgence of anything and everything at the same time"_

"_I am __**Greed**__, a sin of excess. The personification of rapacious desire and pursuit of _wealth_, _status_, and _power_. I am who represents the disloyalty, deliberate _betrayal_, or _treason_ especially for personal gain."_

"_I am __**Wrath,**__ anger or hater, whichever you prefer._

"_I am __**Sloth**__. I don't care if you are Raven´s son. You will not be able defeat us."_

"_I am __**Envy**__. And I will give my life to have all I want to have. I am a princess so I deserve all what I want."_

"_I am_ **Pride**. T_he original and most serious of the seven deadly sins, and indeed the ultimate source from which the others arise. I am free now, and even Raven will not be able to put me on a cage again!"_

"_Finally, but not less important, I am __**Lust**__**. **__I am the one controlling Raven´s mind these last weeks. I am the most powerful now. Your mother doesn't even know about both of you. We are in her mind but we independent from her. It's interesting, Don't you think? Hahaha…She is the one who can´t control us. We are part from her. With her meditation she locked us in a cage in her mind. But now we are free. She is almost 18 years old. She will become an adult soon. And we are who will make her an adult." _She laughed.

"_I don't care about ´Love´, I just want to have some fun. Thankfully, someone let us free two weeks ago. You know, It was funny…Robin…The bird boy was good…But I prefered the hot thief. He is so wild… I would love to expend some nights with him. I am part from Raven´s demon side. If I want that, she unconsciously wants too. Kid, you can´t stop us. So don't even try. Your mother will be incapable to love __anyone__. And the others and I don't care if you will be born or not. Hahaha…GoodBye son!" _Euphie collapsed on the ground. She was unconscious. It was too much for her.

My sister was right, someone entered my mother´s mind and let free those sick emotions. I hit the ground hard. I just wanted to feel some pain.

Things were getting to complicated. They were my mother´s prohibited emotions. Luckily, she will be able to deal with them. Shes strong enough. _But why is Lust the most powerful!?_

I looked at my sister. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Are you okay Euphie?" I said looking at her worried. If something happened to her, my older sister would kill ME! She was the spoiled one of our family.

"Yes, brother. I am okay. But our mother…Lelouch, Lust is the most powerful of them because our mum is in a special period." She said as loudly as she could

"Special period? I don't understand." I said honestly.

"She is in heat. It is a demon thing. As Lust said, our mum is almost 18 and she is a woman. Demons, procreate on that age to have heirs with their powers. It's instinct. A demoniac instinct. Mother is capable to inhibit them because she is half human. She just needs to control her mind. It will be difficult, but if she needs help, I will be there with her." She said, a bit nervously.

"How do you know that Euphie? You are hiding me something, aren't you?" I demanded looking at her firmly. She was really nervous. Definitely, my sister was hiding me something important.

"My mum told me before. A few months ago, she told me that because she didn't know if it could happen to me someday. She told me that the only who could control her in those periods was dad. She told me that her love for him was stronger than her impulses." She said, ashamed. I was going to say something more but I noticed that we were outside the Titans Tower.

"No more secrets Euphemia. You should told me that, before. Well, we must go now." I touched her shoulder and I envolved us in a black aura. I teleported us to our apartment.

_Fuck,this was seriously complicated. Well, we need to prepare to go to England again…_

_

* * *

  
_

**Review! Jason will appear in the next chapter…I promise…The next chapter will be more exciting…!**


	7. Chapter VII: Losing control of myself

Chapter VII: "Losing control of myself"

04 th. April, 2010

* * *

**Jason ****POV (AKA Red X)**

It's been three days since I´ve met my future children. I used those days to think. Obviously, they didn't lie me. They were like me. The girl, Euphemia, had my eyes and she was like Julie. Vivacious and friendly, but with a strong personality inside her. The kid…the kid almost scared me when I figured it out one thing. He was like me! His voice, his personality, his abilities, his smile, his body. He was just a younger version of me. But those two had something in common: they had Raven's purple eyes. Well, the girl had blue eyes with shades of purple. So…_exotic. _When they called me "father", it was weird but it felt so…good.

I thought someone like me wouldn't have the opportunity to have a family. It was like a dream. But my dream was in danger… _ROBIN! He…that bastard was ruining it. He was taking her from me. I told her that she was mine!!_

So, I decided to visit her. But it something unbelievable happened… Robin asked Raven to be his girlfriend...and she accepted it! I was so pissed. I wanted to break his ribs with my own hands. But the reasonable part of me decided to listen to what they were saying. Robin was giving a lucky day. Until I saw her kissing him.

_No__…Damn it! Calm down, Jason. You can't just appear in the middle of Titans Tower. It would be suicide. But… this was unbelievable…She was evidently in love with him. It was so easy for the Boy Wonder. Lucky? Haha… until I will have him in my hands. He will pay for this. He will never forget it. No one puts a finger on my property. Property? It sounds… good. I will take her from him. I swear…I will have a family with her. It is our destiny and he will not ruin it!_

I was preparing myself to break the window and kill Robin but something stopped me. I felt a presence. A few meters above me there were my children hiding themselves from the view of Raven. They were discussing something. Euphemia looked upset with her brother. She punched him. _She was definitely like my little sister. _I smiled.

A few minutes passed and they disappeared just like before. Their simple presence makes me calm down. It was like I didn't want to make a scene in front of them. It was so strange. _What would Raven say about this? How will Raven take this news?_ I need to talk with her now. I teleported myself to Raven´s bedroom. She wasn't there. I looked at her bedroom, trying to memorize every inch. Everything about her was so mysterious. On a table there was a passport. I took it._ Raven was British? Wait…Raven is a princess??_

"What the hell?" I practically yelled. I couldn´t believe it. Raven…She was a princess…The princess of my country since I was British… Actually, my father was Jonathan Lampe rouge, Duke of York… But while I was leaving in England, I've never met Raven. So she was the mysterious princess, the one who disappeared one day four years ago. I´ve never seen her because I spent almost my entire life in France.

"Unbelievable…" I whispered. I couldn't believe it. _I have a crush on a princess. This was so…exciting…_

"What the hell are you doing in my room!?" Raven yelled from behind me. With her powers she closed her door loudly. I dropped her passport to the ground. She surprised me.

I turned around to confront her. I took off my mask like before. But this time I was totally maskless. I just wanted to confront her face to face.

"Oh, sunshine. I thought you would like to spend this day with your BOYFRIEND!" I yelled. I was upset again. I remembered why I was here.

"I am not your property, X. It is MY LIFE. And yes, you are right, he is MY BOYFRIEND. And I will leave with him so I don't have to see you again. Get out of my room NOW!" She yelled loudly. I didn't know why, but it seems she didn't like people around her room. _But… how did she dare to talk to me with that tone? How could she dare to tell me so calmly that she was his girlfriend?_ I put a hand on the side of her face.

"These lips are mine PRIN-CESS!" I told her. I just wanted to see what would be her reaction…

"How did you even dare to touch MY THINGS!? Do you know what PRIVACY is!?" She tried to punch my face, but I took her wrist quickly and I pulled her onto her bed. I couldn´t let her punch my face. In the afternoon, I have a photo shoot for an important magazine_._ The last time, Chuckles left me a bruise on my cheek. Thankfully, he didn't punch me as hard as I thought. Today, I checked it and I didn't have a bruise anymore.

I was on top of her. She sent me a glance. She struggled, trying to stay away from me, but miserably failing. She couldn't do anything since I was stronger. But she didn't attempt to use her powers. It was so strange.

"Are you stupid or what? I told you, this is wrong. I love Robin. You know it. Go and find a bitch to play with and leave me alone," she told me while trying to calm herself down.

"Please, Red X…I don't what is happening to me… But I can´t control myself when I am with you…"- She said ashamed. _Did she just admit that she likes me?_ I gave her a cocky smile. "What would you do if I did this?" I closed the distance between us and I crushed my lips onto hers. She didn't want to open her mouth.

"Raven…You want it too. Just don't fight it," I whispered in her ear. I put a hand on her breast and I started to stroke it. She moaned and opened her mouth. I take advantage of it and kissed her.

"Oh Azar, Red. Don't do this to me…something is happening inside me… I'm not kidding; let me goohh" She said. _Oh fuck, why does she always do this to me? _ I stood up...ready to go away like she wanted.

"Ok, if you don't want it. I will not force you to do nothing PRIN-CESS!" I said annoying. I put a finger on my belt ready to teleport myself but…

* * *

**Raven Roth POV**

He was leaving me. I didn't want to say anything, but at the same time, I wanted to desperately be with him…my cheeks turned red.

"No Red, please…Stay! Don´t go!" I said, ashamed, because a part of me refuses to admit it. I couldn't believe it. Red X was a hot guy who was admitting that he would like to have some kind of adventure with me…and I was rejecting him…Unbelievable… _What!? Adventure with a thief? What the hell is happening with my decency?-_

"Why would I stay with you? For what? You were clear. You don't like me. I understood it, Raven." He said angrily and…sadly?

I lied. It wasn't true. I like him...and more. But I can´t just jump into his arms. I can´t. I'm not brave enough. Apart from that, he will think that I am a slut._** Raven…I am Lust…I am part of you. Just let me take control of the situation. I am the most **__**  
**__**appropriate to deal with him. We like him Raven, you can´t lie me. Perhaps, you feel something deep for Robin…But he doesn't make you feel so hot and desirable when you are with him…**_

…_She was right…_I stood up and walked towards him slowly. I dropped my cloak.

"Perhaps…you would like to be with me because I have plenty of time to spend with you…Imagine what kind of things we will be able to do in my room. It is sound proof after all." I said while I was involving my arm on his neck pulling him closer to me. He didn't waste time…He attack my neck and kissed it with passion. It was like I remember…so hot…

"Oh Red." I moaned in a soft whisper.

Red X then gingerly grabbed me by my shoulders and pushed me down onto the bed so that he was on top of me again.

The thief then flashed me a suggestive smile.

"OH AZAR X!" I moaned even louder. Just that fact that I had a horny sexy man on top of me made me feel like I was going to explode.

The thief then pulled away from me as he kicked off his boots.

After he did that, he removed his gloves and grabbed the top part of his uniform and pulled it off, leaving him bare chested. It was perfect and hard…but soft at the same time.

"Wanna touch, Sunshine?" He asked in a husky voice.

I didn't hesitate, and I slowly ran my fingers up and down his well defined chest. It made the thief shiver, and goosebumps began to spread themselves all over his body. I felt Lust´s happiness inside me. _**Raven, we need to turn him crazy for us, **_Lust said.

I felt the huge bulge beneath the bottom part of his uniform and I giggled at the fact that I made him hard just by touching his chest.

He then gave me a wink and a sexy smile as he looked up at me.

"You like my body, don't you princess?" He asked teasingly.

"Oh, I can't ever answer that question X. My pride is still intact." I said stubbornly. It was hilarious.

Red X then crawled over to me, making me groan in anticipation. I kicked my boots off.

He grabbed the zipper on the back of my leotard and began to pull it down slowly…The pleasure was unbelievable.

Red X stopped for a second and I looked up at him, biting my lower lip.

"What is your name? I don´t want to do it with a stranger…." I asked, his seductive grin becoming even bigger.

"My name is Jason, Sunshine…" He told honestly. I felt his honesty.

"Well, Jason…Would you like to have sex with me?" I pulled my body against him again feeling his big bulge. I put a hand on it. Definitely, I didn't want to stop. I wanted to have an adventure with him NOW…._But this is so unlike me…What am I doing?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jason POV (AKA Red X)**

Unbelievable… She was so hot. I hate to admit it but she was the one who was controlling the situation._ Stop Jason! This is wrong. She wasn't acting like "the normal Raven"…I´ve never imagined this even in my dreams…Raven asking me that! Perhaps this is too "Lovey Dovey" but I don't want to have sex with her…I want to make the love with her. If she's going to be the mother of my children, I can´t just have sex with her… our first time… I can´t such a bastard… Could I?...No!_

"Stop Raven… Do you really like me? Look, this is wrong… I don't know why you are acting like this…What is happening to you?" I asked her a bit worried… Her eyes were shining a light shade of pink…

"I don't love you Red… Godammit! Don't be like Robin. Just shut up and fuck me please!" She said while her hand was massaging softly my…my bulge…_This was so good but wrong at the same time…I can´t believe that she demanded me to fuck her…No, something is happening to her…_

"STOP IT Raven!" I stood up and I walked a few steps away from her.

"What is happening to you Raven? It's like someone is controlling you…" I asked her while I was putting my top part of my uniform on.

"No, what the hell is happening with you? You were the one who came to here to be with me. I am just giving you what you wanted," she yelled upset.

"You aren't Raven. I know it. Who are you?" I said demanding an answer.

"I am Lust, thief. I am one of Raven´s emotions. We don't love you. I just wanted to have some fun and you ruined it!" She said with a lusty voice.

"I don´t want to have anything with you. I want Raven now." I shook her by the shoulders. She laughed cynically. I slapped her not too hard but not softly surely. She opened her eyes wide opened. She was shocked but her eyes were not shining a light shade of pink like before. Her eyes were totally violet like before.

"Red…Jason… I can´t believe that you just slapped me… But thanks, I needed it. I'm sorry she took control of me. I told you when I am around Robin and specifically around you this emotion takes control of my body. I am embarrassed; just go…I need to think alone." She said while looking at the ground avoiding my eyes. I put a hand on her shoulder. She stood up and gave me a chaste kiss on the commisure of my lips.

"Trust me, I need to be alone now. I was not joking. Tomorrow, I will go with Robin to my country. I will not be a Titan anymore. So I will probably not see you again. In another time, perhaps we will have an opportunity, but not now. My life is with Robin. Sorry, **I lost control of myself**…" I took her chin to see her eyes. She was trying to avoid crying.

"Sunshine, I will go. But this will not be the last time. I swear it…" I walked a step behind and I disappeared in front of her.

I appeared in my house. Julie was on the sofa and dropped the cup of tea to the ground. I appeared just in front of her.

"Fuck Jason…You scared me! It is too early to steal something, don't you think?" She said while she was cleaning the floor.

"I wasn´t stealing anything. I was just walking around…" I told her while I was helping her. After all, it was my fault.

"With the suit? What kind of walk was that?" She asked me suspiciously.

"Just forget it. Julie, don't make questions and prepare yourself. We are going back to England tomorrow." I told her while I was looking at her eyes.

" WHAT!? What about your job? Your manager called and told me to not let you forget your photo shoot. And what about the school?" She said nervously.

"This will be my last photo shoot in a while…I think. I came early to take my clothes and I will go to there. And you're on holidays…You'll start the school in England like before or if you want, I can contact a personal teacher for you. You know…Money is not a problem." I said replying all her questions.

"But Jay…You don't like to live in the court. You don't like to be in England. We left England because you said that it was boring. Did you forget it that?" She had a point. Yes, I told her that before. But Raven will be there, so I must follow her… it doesn't matter where she goes.

"Julie…It is really important for me. I must go to England again. Do you want to know the truth?" She nodded.

"I am in love with a girl. And she is going to England. She is special, Julie. You were right. She will be the mother of my children in the future. I just know it." I said almost in a whispered but loud enough to let her hear.

"Who the hell is she, Jason? I can´t let you drop your life for a little ditzy that you probably met a few times ago!" The stubborn girl yelled. My sister…she will never change.

"She is a Titan, Julie. She is in the other side of the law. But I would leave my life of a thief for her. I really care for her. Raven. That's her name. She will go with her precious leader to her home and they will form a happy family if I let her go to England with him," I said.

"Oh shit, bro. I knew you were hiding something big. But a titan?...Never mind, Jay. I will go with you. I would like to see mum and dad again. Perhaps, I enjoy the luxurious of our house this time…I hate to clean this house…hahaha." Definitely, I live with a monster. But this "monster" was one of the most important people on my life.

"Take this bag, Jay. I prepared it for you. Just go, your manager is a pain in the ass. Just be a good brother and buy me something. I deserve it! Good luck bro… I need time to prepare myself…Bye-bye!" She gave me a grin while she was practically pulling me outside the house.

"Julieee! I'm still in the suit…" I yelled but she closed the door behind me loudly.

"Fuck sis!" I screamed while I was putting on a shirt and a pair of jeans quickly thankfully we live in a place where the neighbors were probably in their jobs and not so many people walk around here. It was an exclusive part of the city.

I walked toward my car and I drove to my shoot. Precisely, to my last photo shoot.

"Well, at least it will be well paid," I said to myself. I parked my BMW.

I left the car and I walked to the main door of the building. Suddenly, I saw a lot of teenager girls. Probably some fans. _Oh fuck, I just need to get out of here quietly. _I turned around but a brunette shouted my name and I ran towards the garage.

In the garage, I saw my fucking manager. He was laughing.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me about this?" I yelled. I was upset. Actually, I was pissed me off. It was his job to tell me this kind of things.

"I called you Jason and accidently…I hear what you were doing earlier…So, a new girlfriend?" I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn´t. I was speechless. _Fuck…Shit…This can´t be happening to me…Raven probably accidently touched my cell phone while she was touching me. Fuck!_

"Just forget IT! It is not your business…I just came for the photo shoot. Tomorrow, I will go back to England. And before you ask…It is not your business …I will come back in a while…Hurry up…we're late!" I said, trying to avoid a conversation with him. I knew him since I was child and he could be pretty annoying if he want. Too bad I am not in the mood.

"Well…Come here…behind the garage there is a special entry…" He said. Finally, he did something beneficial. Now, I will avoid those crazy girls…

I entered to a big room. A special room for professional models. I prepared myself. I couldn't believe it. _Today I will pose for an international magazine…precisely for…Calvin Klein? Calvin Klein! _I looked at a sofa where there were "my clothes". I laughed.

There were briefs, boxers…Just underwear…

_If my father or someone from the court of England read__s this magazine, I will be in big trouble…_

I put one of the pairs on. _Raven would love seeing me using these. Raven…_I couldn´t avoid to think on her. Earlier, I almost made it with her…But her emotion took control of her…It was so…exciting…but she was not Raven…not in the beginning…My Raven was shy…and I like her in that way.

During two hours I posed in front of a pair of women who didn't stop to look at me eagerly. Their glances intimidated me in one point. But I resisted. My eyes were only for Raven.

As quick as I could…I took my clothes and I went back to my house to prepare myself for tomorrow.

I parked my car and walked towards the door. I opened the door and suddenly a girl jumped on me.

"Euphemia?" She nodded…_Tomorrow will be a long day…_

_

* * *

_

**Hi!Hi! This chapter is edited (not by me...and well, Thanks too much to my Beta!)**

**Please tell me what you think now =D**

**Review please!**


End file.
